The Husbands of River Song (TV)
The Husbands of River Song ou Les Maris de River Song en français est l'épisode spécial de 2015 de Doctor Who. Cet épisode boucle l'histoire de River Song, montrant sa dernière aventure avec le Docteur avant l'épisode Silence in the Library dans lequel elle apparaissait pour la première fois. Il montre aussi la première rencontre entre celle-ci et le Douzième Docteur. Les événements de cette rencontre, décrits brièvement par River dans Forest of the Dead, sont ainsi montrés. On voit notamment le Docteur offrir à River son tournevis sonique. De plus, cette histoire introduit le domestique de River, Nardole, pour lequel le Docteur reconstruira un nouveau corps avant de le prendre avec lui comme compagnon entre cet épisode et le suivant, The Return of Doctor Mysterio. Synopsis Le Douzième Docteur est sur Mendorax Dellora, une colonie humaine en 5343, pour passer Noël. Un vaisseau se pose sur cette planète. Une femme en sort, elle cherche un docteur pour soigner un patient. On commissionne le Docteur pour soigner le Roi Hydroflax, qui n'est autre que le mari de River Song. Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi * River Song - Alex Kingston * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Roi Hydroflax - Greg Davies * Ramone - Phillip Rhys * Flemming - Rowan Polonski * Scratch - Robert Curtis * Concierge - Anthony Cozens * Alphonse - Chris Lew Kum Hoi * Réceptionniste - Nicolle Smartt * Corps du Roi Hydroflax - Liam Cook * Voix de Hydroflax - Nonso Anozie Non crédités * Starline Galactic Villain - Clem SoClem So sur guide.doctorwhonews.net Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Nikki Wilson *Réalisateur - Douglas Mackinnon *Directeur de photographie - Suzie Lavelle *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Axis VFX *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Adam Green *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur mentionne le menton de sa onzième incarnation. * River Song insinue que le Docteur n'approuverait pas le fait de boire de l'alcool dans le TARDIS. * Le Doctor mentionne avoir affronté des insectes de la neuvième dimension et un poisson robot géant. Musique * Dans le restaurant sur Darillium, un orchestre de cordes joue "The First Noel" * "Hark! the Herald Angels Sing" passe sur Mendorax Dellora. * Dans le restaurant sur le Harmony and Redemption, on peut entendre l’Idylle de Siegfried par'' Richard Wagner. Lieux * Le ''Harmony and Redemption doit ensuite visiter la galaxie d'Andromède. * Il y a 4 milliards de personnes sur Mendorax Dellora. * As their name suggests, the Shoal of the Winter Harmony are originally from Winter Harmony. River Song * River a apparemment plusieurs maris. * River dit que le Docteur a voulu l'emmener sur Darillium à de nombreuses reprises mais a toujours annulé à la dernière minute. * River possède un livre appelé History's Finest Exploding Restaurants (les meillleurs restaurants ayant explosé), qui garantit "la meilleure nourriture gratuite, en évitant le café". Elle s'en sert pour planifier son évasion au moment de la frappe de météorites sur le Harmony and Redemption. * River a un parfum unique qui lui permet de changer de vêtements. * River possède une truelle sonique, basée sur le même modèle que le tournevis du Docteur. Sciences * Le Docteur mentionne la géométrie euclidienne. Le TARDIS * Les rondelles sont de nouveau utilisées pour stocker des objets. Le Docteur ne semble pas au courant qu'il y a de l'alcool caché derrière l'une d'elles. * le TARDIS fait apparaître des bois de renne holographiques sur la tête du Docteur. Références * Nardole appelle River "Docteur Song", (DW: The Time of Angels, The Pandorica Opens, Closing Time, The Angels Take Manhattan) en mentionnant qu'elle est aussi parfois appelée Professeur (DW: Silence in the Library, Forest of the Dead, The Angels Take Manhattan). * River dit qu'elle a l'habitude de s'échapper (DW: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War, The Wedding of River Song). * River possède des photos de toutes les incarnations du Docteur avant l'actuelle. Elle avait déjà mentionné ces photos au Onzième Docteur (DW: The Time of Angels). * Quand ils parlent de l'état de leur relation, River Song mentionne au Docteur ses mariages avec Élisabeth I (DW: The Day of the Doctor) et Marilyn Monroe (DW: A Christmas Carol). * River Song se rappelle quand le Docteur a failli l'emmener sur Darillium (HV: Last Night). Elle parlera plus tard de ce voyage au Dixième Docteur (DW: Forest of the Dead). * Le journal de River Song détaille ses précédentes rencontres avec le Docteur "la Pandorica s'ouvre" (DW: The Pandorica Opens), un pique-nique à Asgard (DW: Silence in the Library), le crash du Byzantium (DW: Silence in the Library) et "Manhattan" (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). "Jim le Poisson" est également mentionné (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). * Ce journal est presque plein, et River a conscience que le Docteur, qui le lui a offert, n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser un nombre de pages au hasard (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). * Le Docteur donne à River son propre tournevis sonique (DW: Silence in the Library, Forest of the Dead). * Sur Darillium, River remarque que le Docteur pleure. Elle se rappellera ce fait devant le Dixième Docteur (DW: Forest of the Dead). * River pensait que le Onzième Docteur était le dernier, à cause de la limite de douze régénérations (DW: The Deadly Assassin). Le Docteur mentionne avoir contourné cette limite (DW: The Time of the Doctor). * Le Docteur a une "nouvelle coupe", son "meilleur costume" pour aller "à la porte" de chez River, comme elle le présentera plus tard au Dixième Docteur (DW: Forest of the Dead). * Le Docteur répète ce que la version de Danny Pink imaginée par Clara Oswald avait dit : "chaque Noël est le dernier Noël" (DW: Last Christmas). * River Song dit "Je te hais", ce à quoi le Docteur répond "Non, c'est faux" (DW: Flesh and Stone, The Impossible Astronaut). Notes à compléter Audiences * L'audience finale au Royaume-Uni fut de 5.77 millions de spectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC One Annotations en:The Husbands of River Song (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur H Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2015 Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec River Song